<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Утка, утка, гусь! by Heidel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670928">Утка, утка, гусь!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel'>Heidel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Don't copy to another site, Team as Family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Тони был котиком, и один раз, когда не был</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Утка, утка, гусь!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965860">Duck, Duck, Goose!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip">silver_drip</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вы просто хотите, чтобы я разделся, — подразнил Тони остальных Мстителей. Они все сидели в гостиной перед телеком, с пивом и кучей разнообразных закусок.</p><p>Наташа фыркнула: </p><p>— Зачем нам это? Всё, что нужно, прекрасно видно на тех фотках, когда тебе было немного за двадцать и ещё ничего не начало обвисать.</p><p> — Так ты искала. — Тони подвигал бровями. — И я как вино — с возрастом становлюсь только лучше.</p><p>Стив страдальчески вздохнул: </p><p>— Если ты не хочешь показывать…</p><p>— О, я хочу. Кроме того, это несправедливо, что Брюс видел, а все остальные нет.</p><p>— Не втягивай меня в это, — улыбнулся Брюс.</p><p>Клинт ударил кулаком по столу. </p><p>— Перестань дразнить нас и раздевайся!</p><p>— Ох, дорогой, если ты думаешь, что я дразню, то ты ещё ничего не видел. — Тони бросил на Клинта развратный взгляд.</p><p>— Ну и что ты сделал? — невозмутимо сказала Наташа и посмотрела на Клинта, как на ненормального.</p><p>Джарвис любезно включил музыку для стриптиза.</p><p>Тони начал танцевать, покачивая бёдрами и играя краем футболки. Тор одобрительно присвистнул.</p><p>— Остановись! — взмолилась Наташа, прикрывая глаза руками.</p><p>— Сказала леди, которая отправила своё резюме в  «Старк Индастриз» с модельными фотографиями. — Тони показал ей язык, а затем попросил Джарвиса выключить музыку. — Бедняжки, я больше не стану заставлять вас ждать. — Тони снял футболку, демонстрируя новую грудь и только недавно исцелившуюся кожу. Он провел пальцем по груди вниз, к пупку. — Гладенькая как попка младенца. Сделал эпиляцию перед вечеринкой, в честь особого случая. — Тони сделал паузу. — А ещё я требую боди шоты сегодня вечером. Эта новая кожа такая чувствительная…</p><p>— Моя просоленная грудь блестит в огнях Нью-Йорка! — закричал Тор, снимая футболку в знак солидарности.</p><p>— Так держать, здоровяк! — Тони хлопнул его по плечу. — Все, прикоснитесь к моей груди!</p><p>Тони обошел всех и каждый выразил восхищение его новой грудью.</p><p>— Так что, ты уже попробовал? — спросил Клинт, сказав вслух то, что все остальные думали про себя.</p><p>Они затаили дыхание, пока Тони не разрушил напряжение, улыбнувшись: </p><p>— Как ты догадался, Птичка! Так что будь поосторожнее!</p><p>Клинт нахально усмехнулся, но все были слишком сосредоточены на Тони, чтобы обратить на это внимание.</p><p>Его превращение было плавным, словно никогда и не было дугового реактора, который почти десять лет не позволял ему это делать. Секунда — и он стал котом.</p><p>У него был тёмно-коричневый мех. <i>Пушистый</i> тёмно-коричневый мех. Белые усы и такого же цвета лапки. Розовый нос и торчащие пушистые кисточки на ушах. Глаза цвета виски, такие же, какие были у него обычно, только с вертикальными зрачками.</p><p>Он запрыгнул на стол. Мстители заохали и заахали, восхищаясь его великолепием.</p><p>2</p><p>Тони и Брюс были примерно одинакового роста. Обычно это не бросалось в глаза, но когда они одновременно потянулись наверх к пакету кофейных зёрен, то оба потерпели неудачу. К сожалению, они были поглощены научными изысканиями и слишком сосредоточены на своём текущем проекте, чтобы им пришла мысль просто взять стул.</p><p>— Знаешь, я был чирлидером, — сказал Тони, сверкая глазами. — Ну, встречался с чирлидершей. Её друзья однажды подбросили меня в небо.</p><p>— Хм, — Брюс потёр заросший подбородок; тёмно-серые и чёрные щетинки царапали его пальцы, — потолки слишком низкие.</p><p>Тони глубокомысленно кивнул:</p><p>— Моя сабельная пила наготове.</p><p>— Стив сказал — никакой строительной самодеятельности, после той истории с домиком на дереве.</p><p>Они оба некоторое время молчали, глядя на такие далёкие кофейные зерна.</p><p>— Джей, запусти процесс изготовления одной из тех хваталок из рекламного ролика, который мне нравится.</p><p>— Двадцать три минуты, сэр.</p><p>Оба гения застонали.</p><p>— Слишком долго, — сказал Тони. Брюс привалился к нему. — Безнадёжно. Вот так мы и умрём.</p><p>— Два гения и ни капли мозгов, — отрешённо сказала Наташа, входя на кухню. Она посмотрела на Тони: — Разве кошки не любят забираться куда-нибудь повыше?</p><p>Тони щёлкнул пальцами.</p><p>— Блестяще! Почему я не подумал об этом?</p><p>Он превратился в кота, запрыгнул на полку и сбросил пакет с кофейными зёрнами прямо в подставленные руки Брюса.</p><p>3</p><p>— Ты не особо внушаешь страх, — сказала Наташа, улыбаясь как Чеширский Кот.</p><p>— Пф-ф, — Тони практически выплюнул кофе, — по крайней мере, я не травоядный. — Тони указал глазами Брюса. Тот помешивал свой зелёный чай с пряностями, а перед ним стояла тарелка с пятью аккуратно сложенными тостами. Брюс не обратил на слова Тони никакого внимания.</p><p>— Но Брюс выглядит пугающе, — заметил Клинт, набивая рот хлопьями и продолжая при этом разговаривать. — Перевёртыши-динозавры встречаются редко. Ты не можешь сказать наверняка, что он травоядный. — Изо рта у него вытекло молоко, и он вытер его рукавом.</p><p>— Ты мне отвратителен, — спокойно сообщила Наташа.</p><p>Клинт высунул язык, выставляя на обозрение пережёванную еду. Наташа закатила глаза и снова повернулась к Тони:</p><p>— Фьюри хочет, чтобы мы сделали новое командное фото, раз ты теперь снова можешь превращаться.</p><p>— Не-а, не бывать этому. Я собираюсь оставить мою прекрасную кошачью задницу только для себя. — Тони потягивал свой кофе со сливками с напыщенностью, присущей только кошкам-оборотням.</p><p>— Пеппер это одобрила, — сообщила Наташа. Тони плюхнулся на своё место и зашипел на неё. — Она считает, что это будет хорошей рекламой для «Старк Индастриз». — Тони надулся. — Она наняла твоего любимого грумера...</p><p>Тони встрепенулся, сохраняя при этом безразличное выражение лица:</p><p>— Ну ладно.</p><p>*</p><p>Шерсть Тони блестела и пушилась. Наташа, принявшая свою форму снежного барса, находилась в той же комнате, и её смертоносные когти полировали до блеска.</p><p>Тони бесшумно подошёл к месту съёмки. Стив, всегда словно с картинки, выглядел великолепно, будучи волком. Чешуя Брюса блестела, натёртая воском. Он был в очках и читал.</p><p>Клинт, их тупой ястреб, висел вниз головой на стропилах.</p><p>Тони выбрал своё место для съёмки, не обращая внимания на фотографа.</p><p>Через два часа фотосессия закончилась. Тони был доволен тем, как хорошо он получился на снимках.</p><p>4</p><p>— По крайней мере, у меня не такие дурацкие толстые пальцы, как у Брюси, — проворчал Тони, глядя на башню Дженга. Сейчас она была почти в два с половиной раза выше, чем когда они начали.</p><p>— Ты просто избалован игрой с Дубиной с гигантскими деталями, — возразил Брюс. Его лицо раскраснелось от бренди, бутылку которого он прижимал к груди.</p><p>— Тони, ты играешь против супершпионов, художника и... — Наташа покосилась на Брюса.</p><p>— Мастера йоги, — добавил Брюс.</p><p>— Точно! — Она указала на Брюса рукой, в которой держала стакан с выпивкой. — Он — мастер баланса. Дженга — детская игра для него. — Её нос начинал розоветь — единственный признак того, что она была уже навеселе.</p><p>Стива держал банку с маринованными яйцами и ел их одно за другим, как отвратительный человек, которым он на самом деле и являлся. Специально для его грязных уксусных пальцев у них были заготовлены гигиенические салфетки. </p><p>Клинт стоял на стульях, как всегда, видя лучше издалека.</p><p>— У котяры проблемы? — подразнил он, не отрывая взгляд от игры.</p><p>— Просто помни, что едят кошки, птенчик Твитти, — заметил Тони и усмехнулся.</p><p>Тони превратился и легко, словно перышко, шагнул на стол и обошёл его по краю, стараясь не касаться его хвостом.</p><p>Удивительно, но никто из Мстителей не сделал ему замечание.</p><p>Выбрав цель, он медленно поднял лапу и короткими лёгкими ударами вытолкнул деревянный кирпичик наполовину, а затем вытащил до конца зубами.</p><p>Тони положил его и отступил на шаг к дивану. </p><p>— Не так быстро, — сказал Стив. — Ты начал этот раунд как кот, вот и заканчивай его так же, никакие большие пальцы не разрешаются.</p><p>Тони зашипел.</p><p>— Таковы правила. — Клинт улыбался как сумасшедший. Наташа и Тор фыркнули.</p><p>Тони сморщил нос, взволнованно размахивая хвостом.</p><p>— Это справедливо, — добавил Брюс. Выражение его лица было безмятежным, но всё равно выдавало иронию.</p><p>Тони обнажил острые зубы и вид у него сделался такой, словно он собирался чихнуть. Властно понюхав воздух, он поднял брусок Дженга зубами и встал на задние лапы, пытаясь балансировать при помощи хвоста. Когда он вытянулся, только кончик его розового носа доставал до вершины. Он был так близко.</p><p>Раздался оглушительный гудок, Тони прыгнул на башню Дженга, и бруски разлетелись во все стороны.</p><p>Он отступил назад и уставился на Клинта, который держал в поднятой руке телефон с открытым приложением «Гудок».</p><p>— Что за хрень! Я требую реванша! — закричал Тони, снова стоя на полу обеими ногами.</p><p>Наташа держала книгу правил (скорее — брошюру с правилами). На её губах был намёк на улыбку.</p><p>  — Прочитай мелкий шрифт, Старк. Делать ход, перекинувшись, — это против правил.</p><p>Тони выхватил у неё книжку с правилами — трюк, который обычно никому бы не удался из-за её быстрой реакции наёмного убийцы. Он торопливо прочитал правила, а затем надулся.</p><p>— Хорошо, но в следующий раз мы будем играть в покер на раздевание, и Кэпу не разрешается отсидеться в сторонке!</p><p>— Замётано!</p><p>Наташа и Тони уже собирались пожать друг другу руки, но Стив встал между ними. </p><p>— Эй, подождите-ка. Обманывал он. Почему наказывают меня? — Он смотрел на них своими голубыми глазами, полными осуждения, что совершенно на них не действовало.</p><p>— Кэп, мы уже договорились, — сказал Тони, в его взгляде сверкало озорство.</p><p>— Да, джентльменское соглашение, — в голосе Наташи был чистый сарказм.</p><p>Стив вздохнул, признавая поражение.</p><p>5</p><p>— Бу! Бу, Тор! Неудачник! — глумился Клинт. Наташа присоединилась к нему, заставляя светловолосого бога ещё больше хмуриться.</p><p>— Друзья мои, предложения моего отца не следует воспринимать легкомысленно. В противном случае быть беде!</p><p> — Ой, ты такой милый, когда волнуешься, — сказала Наташа, ущипнув Тора (за щёку, а не за задницу). — Я прослежу за тем, чтобы Тони не попытался занять твоё место перед телеком.</p><p>Тони громко запротестовал:</p><p>— Это <i>моя</i> башня. Здесь все места – <i>мои</i>. — Он прошёл мимо Стива, задев его плечом (капитан не сдвинулся с места ни на дюйм), с двумя только что открытыми банками пива в руке. Когда он успел их взять, было загадкой для остальных Мстителей. — Это нужно отметить! — Он сунул пиво в руку Тора.</p><p>Брюс застонал: </p><p>— Да у тебя всё на свете — повод отметить. — Вопреки своим словам, он направился к бару, чтобы приготовить свой знаменитый коктейль — «Пейнкиллер». Этот коктейль мог вырубить даже Тони.</p><p>— И я всегда прав, — добавил Тони. — Джей, заводи пластинку!  </p><p>Заиграла музыка. Тони очень гордился музыкальными предпочтениями, которые он привил своему младшему сыну.</p><p>— Пора смочить клюв, — заявил Клинт, и все застонали, так как уже миллион раз слышали эту шутку. Он перекинулся, а затем подлетел к Брюсу и сел ему на плечо. Брюс, уступая ему, налил в стопку немного текилы и поднял её. Проявив чудеса как ловкости, так и идиотизма, Клинт схватил её клювом и, запрокинув голову, выпил, при этом пролив на себя примерно треть. Затем он уронил стопку в подставленную руку Брюса и вскрикнул так, что его перья встали дыбом.</p><p>— Мы всё равно должны оставаться наготове, — сказал Стив, который всегда всем портил веселье.</p><p>— Оставь это Фантастическим Неудачникам, — отмахнулся Тони. — Стив, Тор отправляется навстречу приключениям. Мы можем никогда больше его не увидеть. Нам нужно скрепить наши <i>узы</i>.</p><p>Стив всем видом выражал ослиное упрямство, пока Наташа не подошла к нему, взявшись за здоровенный бицепс. Его плечи расслабились. </p><p>— Хорошо, Джарвис, пожалуйста, предупреди Фантастическую Чётверку от моего имени.</p><p>— Конечно, капитан Роджерс. — Джарвис сделал паузу. — Мисс Шторм прислала подтверждение и, по её собственным словам, будет держать Джонни в узде.</p><p>— Сью святая, — со скукой сказала Наташа.</p><p>Блендер заработал на полную, и скоро вечеринка по-настоящему началась.</p><p>У Тора была фляга с волшебным алкоголем, который он понемногу подливал в напитки себе и Стиву.</p><p>*</p><p>Тони надёжно спрятался под массивной рукой Тора,  согреваясь его теплом.</p><p>Тор, с глазами, полными слёз, пытался заставить кого-нибудь присоединиться к объятьям. Наташа стояла у перил площадки, где проходила вечеринка, и смотрела на людей внизу.</p><p>Спикировав на Тора, Клинт тяжело приземлился ему на плечо и сунул клюв в его длинные волосы. </p><p>— Ты слишком добр, мой друг. — Тор погладил Клинта.</p><p>Брюс неуклюже танцевал, держа в руке стакан с выпивкой. Из них всех он был единственным, кто при необходимости мог вступить в бой: при превращении в Халка весь алкоголь испарился бы из его крови.</p><p>Стив перекинулся и завывал под музыку. Это была новая разновидность пыток.</p><p>— Я буду так сильно по всем вам скучать! — всхлипывал Тор.</p><p> — Мы тоже будем по тебе скучать, приятель. — Тони похлопал его по руке.</p><p>Тор шмыгнул носом. </p><p>— Мне всегда было интересно узнать, Человек из Железа, — начал Тор, и Тони встрепенулся, поворачиваясь немного, чтобы видеть его, — у вас, людей, есть такая поговорка: «Кошка всегда приземляется на лапы». Это правда?</p><p>Тони прищурился: </p><p>— У меня такое чувство, что ты просто хочешь со мной пообниматься, когда я весь тискательный и мягонький.</p><p>Тор резко посмотрел вверх: </p><p>— Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.</p><p>Тони фыркнул и встал. Тор  восторженно хлопнул в ладоши, и Тони в мгновение ока перекинулся.</p><p>Тор подхватил его и потёрся заросшей щетиной щекой о его тёплый живот.</p><p>Вопреки своей воли Тони начал мурлыкать.</p><p>*</p><p>+1</p><p>Локи оказался совершенно не таким, как ожидали Мстители. В то время как у Тора были золотистые волосы и покрытая легким загаром кожа, волосы Локи были тёмными, а кожа — бледной. Единственное, что у них было общего, — это своеобразный вкус в выборе доспехов.</p><p>А ещё Локи был очень отчуждённым и сдержанным, в то время как Тор был жизнерадостным и шумным.</p><p>По мере того, как нелепые будни Мстителей следовали своим чередом, Локи шаг за шагом следил за происходящим, жалуясь, что Тор, несомненно, усугубит ситуацию.</p><p> Сначала Мстителей раздражало, что он ругается на их друга, но достаточно скоро они поняли, что причиной этому была братская любовь. Локи начал постепенно открываться, сравнивая их подвиги с его собственными приключениями в Асгарде.</p><p>Стало ясно, что обычно он был голосом разума среди друзей Тора.</p><p>Локи и Брюс сближало то, что они оба были практичными, но в то же время позволяли себе маленькие удовольствия. Стив и Локи вместе тренировались, равные друг другу по силе, но сильно отличающиеся по технике. Они также иногда бегали вместе по утрам, при этом Стив превращался в волка. У Наташи и Локи была общая любовь к кинжалам (фетиш): коллекция кинжалов, которыми владел Локи, была, кажется, бесконечной, и каждый имел свою историю.</p><p>Клинт и Локи не ладили друг с другом, не из-за пренебрежения, а просто потому, что были слишком разными. Клинт был «помойной пандой», в то время как Локи был чопорным принцем. Клинт любил боевики, а Локи наслаждался только интеллектуальными фильмами или фильмами с неожиданным поворотом. Локи чаще всего молчал, а у Клинта всегда был включен телевизор. Они не знали, как взаимодействовать друг с другом, но в башне было достаточно места, чтобы это не стало проблемой.</p><p>Тони и Локи словно выплясывали, подкалывали друг друга, наблюдая за реакцией.</p><p>Однако на поле боя после небольшой притирки они все работали вместе безупречно.</p><p>Именно после одной такой битвы с Таскмастером они все отправились в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть фильм и расслабиться.</p><p>К тому времени, когда Тони присоединился к остальным, все лучшие места были заняты.</p><p>— Что за несправедливость, — проворчал Тони себе под нос, стоя в дверях. — Это же моя чёртова башня... Кресла-мешки уже не в моде.</p><p>— Тяжело тебе живётся, — саркастично отозвался Локи, даже не оглянувшись на него.</p><p>Тони раздраженно вздохнул и, как часто делал во время киновечеров, перекинулся.</p><p>Бесшумно ступая мягкими лапами, он прошёл по ковру и запрыгнул на спинку дивана. Локи повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что там такое. Он побледнел как простыня и вскочил, в его руке появился кинжал. </p><p>Он телепортировался на другую сторону комнаты.</p><p>— Мстители, осторожно отойдите от чудовища, — сказал Локи сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>Неперекинувшиеся Мстители смотрели на него с недоумением и весельем.</p><p>— Чудовище очень опасно. Будет мудрым прислушаться к моим словам.</p><p>Наташа проследила за направлением его взгляда и ухмыльнулась:</p><p>— Ты имеешь в виду Тони?</p><p>Она взяла его под лапы и подняла. Тони расслаблено висел в её руках, выставив на обозрение животик. Он привык, что с ним так обращались. Обычно это заканчивалось обнимашками.</p><p>— Ты боишься его маленьких розовых лапочек? – спросила Наташа нарочито детским голоском. — Или его мягонького животика? Или, может, его милого маленького носика? — Она поцеловала Тони в голову. — Он — домашний кот, — сказала она уже нормальным голосом. Она взяла его на руки так, чтобы ему было более удобно. — По сравнению со всеми нами в изменённой форме, он просто плюшевая игрушка.</p><p>Тони раздраженно мяукнул и попытался вырваться из её рук.</p><p>Наташа взяла его крепче:</p><p>— Тише, ты же знаешь, что это правда. </p><p>Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем рот Тони растянулся в стороны, превратившись в семь извивающихся щупальцев.</p><p>— Pizdets! — вскрикнула Наташа, отшвыривая его.</p><p>Тони приземлился на пол уже человеком, задыхаясь от смеха.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Утка, утка, гусь — <a href="https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duck,_duck,_goose">детская игра</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>